Balto Legacy
by AtticusParker17
Summary: It's been two decades since the legendary Balto saved the children of Nome. Now that he's long since left this world there are still those who carry on his fighting spirit. Enter Theo a wolfdog who's all about fun and games. Will he live up to his great grandfathers's legacy?


Balto's Legacy

**A/N: Hello everyone. Atticus Parker at your service! I thought about this a lot and figured I would make a Balto one shot. However if you like this one shot I might turn it into a series. Your call!**

Nome, Alaska 1945

The sky's above Nome were just as beautiful as ever with the sun rising. The town's people were going about their usual business. A lot has changed since the legendary wolfdog Balto had graced the land. The war had swept through the state and everyone was just now recovering. Sled dogs only had a small place in the world nowadays.

Most of them had lost their jobs due to airplanes finally taking the stage. Most of the former sled dogs were old now anyway. Their pups went on to become regular pets in people's homes. Most were satisfied with that, save for a select few.

"But I wanna run around and play outside grandpa Kodi!" A two year old red and white wolf dog complained.

"Theo we've been over this." An old husky who was also red and white with a tinge of grey lectured. "House dogs don't run around and cause mischief. They stay inside."

Theo pouted and glared at his grandfather with his piercing blue eyes. Kodi laughed at his grandson's angry look. He looked just like his great grandfather Balto. Sure he may he red and white like Jenna but he had the same face and bushy tail. Theo tilted his head curiously.

"Your just like your great grandfather." Kodi said smiling. "Go on go play with your friends."

Theo barked happily, hugged his grampa, and dashed out the doggy door. Kodi shook his head and smiled.

'He has as much energy as you dad.' He thought to himself.

Theo ran through the town happy as could be looking for his best friend Eliza. She was the cutest dog in town and had moved to Nome about a year ago. Theo met her when he was visiting the trawler his great grandfather used to live in. No one lived there now but it was a great spot to hang out at.

"Maybe today we can finally go to the forest!" He said out loud.

Eliza always told him she wanted to go to the forest but was afraid of going alone. He promised her when they were older he would take her. That was a year ago surely they're old enough now. Her scent was leading him to the boiler room.

His ears perked up and he ran faster, dashing through people and jumping over cars. After clearing a fence he landed softly on the snow. The door to the boiler room was open so he ran and jumped on the ice so he would slide right in. He spun around a few times and laughed like a newborn pup as he went in. Crash!

Upon sliding into the front door he collided with a giant body of fur. He got up in a daze and shook his head. He looked at who he bumped into and gave a sheepish smile.

"Sorry Uncle Kirby..." He said.

A giant husky looked at Theo and smiled. He was of a brownish color and had a tough looking face. He patted Theo on the head.

"It's alright little buddy!" Kirby responded. "How's your grandpa doing?"

"He's doing really good! Still as strong and fast as he was in his prime!" Theo barked happily.

"I was sorry to hear about Dusty." Kirby said with a sigh. "She was amazing."

Theo put his ears down. It'd been 3 months since his grandma Dusty had passed away due to illness and it still hurt. Besides Kodi she was the only family Theo had left. He never found out what happened to his parents only that they abandoned him and were never seen again.

"Oh I'm sorry Theo I didn't mean to upset you." Kirby said hastily, noticing the glum look on his adoptive nephew's face. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"It's alright Uncle Kirby." Theo said halfheartedly. "She's not hurting anymore.

"Cheer up buddy." Kirby tried to cheer him up. "Hey aren't you here to see Eliza?"

Theo's ears perked up immediately and his goofy smile returned. He looked around and Kirby chuckled, pointing him in the right direction. There she was, clearly taking a nap. Her radiant white fur reflected the light of the day shining from the window. Theo barked and ran towards her.

"He's way too carefree that one." Kirby said to himself.

"Eliza wake up!" Theo nudged her.

At first she didn't wake then she yawned and shook her head. She looked at Theo with her violet eyes and smiled. He was wagging his tail and his tongue was hanging out. Obliviously excited he looked like he was dying to say something.

"You look like an overgrown pup you know that?" She said teasingly. "What's up?"

"Come on! I'll tell you on the way to the trawler!" Theo said getting anxious.

She laughed and got up. The two left the boiler room, after telling Kirby goodbye, to go to the trawler. When they were halfway there and away from prying ears Theo told her his idea.

"Since we're older we can finally go to the forest!" He proclaimed. "I've been thinking about this for a while and two years old is as good a time as any right?"

"Are you sure?" Eliza asked nervously. "You really think we're old enough?"

"Yes!" Theo said.

"Ok then! Let's go!" She was so excited.

With that the two ran past the trawler and towards the giant forest in the distance. They raced each other to the edge of the forest (Theo's running genes kicked in and he won by quite a few feet) before stopping right in front of it.

The tall trees before them rustled in the wind and had an alluring presence. They looked at each other and nodded before going in. The smells that greeted their senses peeked their curiosity. Well they did for Theo anyway. He could smell everything in the forest and his mind told him exactly where he was. Behind him was the way back, to the right of him was some rabbits nesting, and to the left there was an eagle scouting for food. As they kept going forward he was aware of many more things.

"Do you hear and smell all this?" He asked.

"Hear what? This forest is quiet and peaceful." Eliza responded.

'She can't hear or smell any of this?' He thought. 'Why? Is it because she's not part wolf?'

Now that he thought about it, he was considerably larger than Eliza. His paws were huge and his fur was much wilder than hers. He definitely looked more wolf than the purebred husky.

As they enjoyed themselves and walked deeper into the forest Theo failed to realize something was watching them.

"This is so great Theo!" Eliza said suddenly. "I've always heard stories about what it was like to be in the forest! It's been amazing to see the small creatures here live out their day to day lives! Thank you for taking me here!"

"No problem! We're friends!" Theo barked with joy at being in a place with no rules.

"Theo... I lov- Ahhh!" Eliza screamed as she was hit by something big and thrown into a nearby tree.

"Eliza!" Theo turned just in time to see a claw rake his side. "Guh!"

His blood splattered the ground as he moved away. The wound was semi-deep as blood poured from his side. He coughed up blood and tried to stay conscious. Looking at the perpetrator his eyes widened.

Standing before the bleeding wolfdog was a huge grizzly bear. One of its eyes was white with a giant claw mark going through it. Standing at eleven feet tall this behemoth was slowly walking towards Theo with a murderous gleam in its eyes.

Theo looked at Eliza behind it who was trembling in fear. Her leg looked twisted. He looked back at the grizzly knew he had to lead it away from her. When it raised its arm to swing at Theo again he ducked and sunk his teeth into the creature's leg. It roared in pain as Theo let go and ran.

He'd never run so fast in his life. Looking behind him he could see the now angry grizzly was on his heels. If he slipped up just a little he'd be bear food. His side burned as he ran faster and faster, giving his great grandfather a run for his money. But it couldn't last.

'Damn! I'm slowing down!' He thought frantically. 'He'll catch me any sec-'

Theo's thoughts were broken as he was backhanded in his bad side by the grizzly. He was airborne for a second before he landed in the snow and rolled a few times.

'I'm done...' He thought after he found he had no strength to stand. 'I can't move.'

The grizzly was walking towards him slowly. It knew the canine couldn't move and was savoring the moment.

'Is this it?' He thought. 'Is this how I'm going to die?'

The grizzly bear was right in front of him. It rose one paw and Theo closed his eyes, accepting his fate. Then he heard something to the right. Was that a howl? He opened his eyes in time to see a flash of brown zoom in and around the grizzly and leave.

The creature stood there for a moment then it coughed up blood and fell to its side. Theo looked on in shock as he shakily stood up and walked toward it. Slowly and quietly he reached it and looked into its eyes. It was dead.

Upon further inspection he saw that its throat was slashed.

'But how?' He though hazily. 'How did this happen? What did this? How was it so fast?'

"Theo help!" A voice broke his thoughts. "Let go! I won't go with you!"

"Eliza!" He yelled trying to run forward and tripping. His wounds were too deep to move anymore. "Eliza...I'm...coming..."

His mind faded into darkness. He lay there for a day while his wounds started healing themselves. Someone came in that time. A human. They recognized Theo and took him back to Nome.

When he came to he was in the vet's office. He looked around while his vision started to clear.

'What am I doing here?' He thought when he saw he was on a hospital bed. 'Last thing I remember I was...'

"Eliza!" He called out and shot straight up. He quickly regretted it as he felt a pain in his right side. He looked at it and saw it was bandaged up. He sighed and laid back down.

"Glad to see you're up." A familiar voice said.

Theo looked to his left and saw a red and white husky with a huge look of relief on his face.

"Grandpa Kodi!" He cried out in joy. The young wolfdog went into his grandfather's arms and nuzzled his chest. He was so happy to see him again.

"Hey now you're still injured." Kodi said. "You don't want to be here longer do you?"

When Theo finally calmed down he sat and told his grandfather what happened. Kodi's eyes widened as he told him about the grizzly and Eliza's kidnapping.

"I have to go back for her Grandpa!" Theo finished.

"Out of the question." Kodi said sternly. "You have to recover."

"It'll be too late by then!" Theo whined. "I have to go now while I still have her scent!"

"You can still smell her?" Kodi asked, looking surprised.

"Yes! I think it's my wolf blood." Theo responded. "I have to go now or risk losing her!"

Kodi thought for a moment. 'Surely Theo's wolf blood will speed up the healing process. Plus no one's been able to find Eliza yet. I may not like it but I have no choice. He'll probably go even if I say no.'

"Ok leave through the open window." Kodi said pointing to the window that was left ajar to let some fresh air in. "No one can see you leave, I'm going to leave the room. Good luck Theo. Make me and your great grandfather proud.

"I will." Theo said happily as Kodi left the room.

The red and white wolfdog jumped out the window and ran towards the forest. It hurt a little to run but he was hot on His friend's trail. As if by accidental tradition yet another journey was to be had in the family of fast wolf dogs. Balto's Legacy had started another chapter.

"I'm coming Eliza!" The wolfdog barked confidently.

**A/N: Ok everyone that's the end of my Balto one shot. I hoped you enjoyed it. I ended it this way because I felt that Balto's adventures end this way, almost like there's something more that needs to be done. If you don't like that then fear not! I might make more. Hint hint. Oh yes and a very Happy Birthday to a special someone! They know who they are! I didn't know whether or not they wanted me to name them so I kept it anonymous. My question for you guys today is: What's better? Marvel comics or DC comics? I love them both equally. As always if you liked it review it! If you absolutely hated it review it! If you loved it follow/fav it! Check out what IAmTheRealKodiWolf321, SteeleFan, and DodgerNYC wrote! They're awesome! Atticus out! **

**UPDATE: To whom it may concern the sequel to this story is called What Can't Be Forgotten. It's a collab with me and KodiWolf321. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
